


The Dreaded Dentist Office

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dentists, Fear, Frustration, Gen, Pain, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is a poem where I complain about certain dental practices.
Kudos: 1





	The Dreaded Dentist Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my experience, so I'm not saying all such dental offices are bad. Most dentists, I'm sure are lovely people and don't mean to be seen as rude. Please enjoy!

Pictures of creepy smiling models,  
Cover the wall,  
Not one truly looking happy at all,  
Scents of mint and artificial bubblegum fill the air,  
No one seeming to truly care,  
Or wanting to be here.  
It’s suffocating.  
Mouths then thrust open,  
The dentist looks inside,  
Now there’s nothing to hide,  
Pearly whites exposed,  
Instruments touching teeth,  
Pressure, so much pressure.  
Time flies,  
With poking and prodding.  
X-rays are done,  
So much foreboding.  
Something wrong again?  
What did I do now?  
Can’t brush and floss all day,  
Even if it took my dental worries away.  
Here comes the bill.  
Sinuses already clogged up,  
From the minty fresh smell.  
Looking at the bill,  
My stomach plummets.  
No one can dry my tears.  
Got to get out of here!


End file.
